


wishes

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn’t even glance at the clock at 11:11 anymore.</p><p>He doesn’t believe in stuff like that anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wishes

Tyler doesn’t even glance at the clock at 11:11 anymore.

He doesn’t believe in stuff like that anymore.

Because wishes don’t come true.

If wishes came true, Tyler would be alright.

Josh would be alright.

Everyone hurting would be alright.

And if wishes came true, the empty spot of Tyler’s bed would be filled by Josh’s warm body.

And they would lay there in the dark, trying to get as close to each other as possible.

If wishes came true, Tyler’s fingers would be intertwined with Josh’s.

And Josh’s fingers would trail Tyler’s spine.

And Josh’s tired smile and messy hair would greet Tyler in the mornings.

They would be so in love.

But wishes don’t come true.

And Josh isn’t here.

He’s far from here.


End file.
